1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a saddle-ride vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
For a conventional type of saddle-ride vehicle, a motorcycle in which a V-type engine is mounted is known (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2003-83161).
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in JP-A No. 2003-83161, the V-type engine E is attached to a lower part of a body frame 21 and a relatively large space enclosed by a first bank BA which is a front cylinder and which is extended forward and diagonally upward from a crankcase 31 of the engine E, the front of the body frame 21 and a fuel tank 27 attached to an upper part of the body frame 21 is formed.
As a top face of the first bank BA in JP-A No. 2003-83161 is directed forward and diagonally upward, the top face of the first bank BA is easily in sight from the front side of the body via the space, therefore, the appearance quality is required to be considered, and it is desirable that the appearance quality is enhanced, compared with a vehicle where a top face of a cylinder of an engine is mostly out of sight from the front side of a vehicle body for example.